The present invention relates to timer-controlled valves, such as are used for controlling the flow of a fluid for predetermined time intervals. The invention is particularly useful in timer-controlled valves for controlling the flow of water in a water irrigation system, and is therefore described below particularly with respect to this application.
A number of timer-controlled valves have been developed and are now in use for controlling the supply of irrigation water for predetermined time intervals. However, efforts are continuously being made to simplify the construction of such timer-controlled valves, lower their cost, and improve their reliability.